


New Partners

by Curlew



Category: Starsky and Hutch - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curlew/pseuds/Curlew
Summary: Starsky has celebrated not wisely but too well......
Relationships: Starsky/Hutch
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	New Partners

**Author's Note:**

> A Drabble in response to the ThursdayTrivia Prompt on FB to put an innocent line of dialogue in a slashy context The line this week was “Boy, Hutchinson, you sure picked a winner.’

“Jesus, not again!”

Barely awake, he bundled his brand new partner into the bathroom-just in time.

“What the fuck were you drinking?”

Starsky groaned, then beamed.

“Everyshing. Schelebrating. Hutsh-we’re promoted and we’re partnersh!”

“Boy, Hutchinson, you sure picked a winner!” Hutch muttered. “You through?”

Starsky nodded, shamefacedly, looking under his lashes. Predictably, Hutch melted.

“Go shower. You stink”

Fifteen minutes later something warm and sandalwood-scented snuggled into his back.

“I’m better. And squeaky clean. And horny.”

Hutch rolled over, incredulous.

“You’re not.......You are!”

“Yep” Starsky kissed him joyfully. “Boy,Hutchinson, you sure picked a winner! And so did I”


End file.
